Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 29 - The Walls
Let's Play Minecraft - Episode 29 - The Walls Appearance *Geoff Ramsey and Ray Narvaez, Jr. (as Team One/Team Boner Jizz/Team Entertaining) *Michael Jones and Gavin Free (as Team Two/Team Nice Dynamite) *Caleb Denecour and Jack Pattillo (as Team Three/Team No Chance In Hell/Team Boring) *JusticeReddNeck as Moderator The Competition Rules #Don't touch the sand #You can place blocks but can not destroy #Don't move thru the sand as it is falling #It is open season for animals #You can chop down trees #Head to roof after respawn Summary Opening The episode opens with Gavin and Michael bowing to each other, followed by simulated anal sex. After they join Caleb in the respawn room, the rules are read aloud by Jack, followed by team members being assigned to teams. They wait for night to approach to set their spawns. The next morning, the three teams ride their minecarts to their respective team areas, where Ray is bounced back to the spawn area several times. Pre-combat The teams go about collecting items from the chests scattered around the map, as well as collecting wood from the trees planted in the map. Team Boner Jizz hides in the bunker hole, the opening of which they cover with dirt, and booby trap with TNT. Ray plants a rose in a hole that he makes in the dirt wall. Team No Chance In Hell builds a "Tree Fort" in the sky, where they take cover and set up sniper overwatch. Team Nice Dynamite collects materials and blows up part of the sand wall prematurely, which they replace with wood. Combat When the walls drop, Team Nice Dynamite charges "forward", with Gavin lighting trees on fire in his wake. When Gavin discovers an unoccupied underground bunker, Caleb tips him off that Geoff has buried himself underground, and suggests that Gavin go destroy him with TNT. This leads to concerns that Caleb has been screen looking. Team Boner Jizz fortifies the hole further with sandstone. Team Nice Dynamite, despite acknowledging Caleb's suggestion, proceed to destroy the ladder to the Tree Fort with TNT, preventing Team No Chance In Hell from leaving. Team Nice Dynamite finds the hole and destroys the opening. They initially do not see Geoff or Ray, but eventually discover them. Ray is killed with TNT, and Geoff dies at Michael's blade. An argument ensues concerning Jack's courage after a sniper duel erupts between the two teams. Gavin proposes that Micahel and he build a tower to match theirs, but ends up planting TNT underneath the Tree Fort's floor, destroying part of it. Team Boring is left unharmed, and begin to open fire upon Team Nice Dynamite. Gavin attempts to build up to the Tree Fort again, but instead plants trees which he hides behind. In the most controversial moment of the episode, Gavin lags unbeknownst to Jack, who kills him during his lag with three arrows. While Jack maintains that Gavin is dead, the others hold that he was killed while lagged, and did not know and therefore couldn't avoid his death. Gavin and Caleb both lag out of the game, and rejoin as Michael begins to use starve tactics/shoots at Team Boring. Gavin lags out again, to which he says he "gives up" and is going to "build a house". Jack builds to a nearby treetop, and both he and Caleb escape, whereupon the former kills Michael. Jack claims that "That is game", but Geoff says that he still has to kill Gavin as well. Jack divides up Michael's gubs between himself and Caleb, and they hunt for Gavin, who has lagged out with Caleb again. After a technical difficulties screen, they rejoin and give Gavin a head start, who runs to hide inside the spawn area, barricading it with dirt. Caleb is exposed by Geoff for screen looking, and Gavin breaks cover to fight Caleb, where Jack kills him. Victory Celebration Jack runs to the Tower of Pimps at the centre of the map and dances around it, celebrating verbally as Caleb says that he was "not proud of that perfrmance at all". Jack asks if it is a Tower episode, and the others respond in the negative. Caleb closes the video by thanking JusticeReddNeck for letting the Hunters use their map. Trivia *The creation of Team Nice Dynamite. *Brandon "Fragger" Light is mentioned by Ray at 2:03, inciting much laughter from Michael. Navigation Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Episodes Category:Achievement Hunter